L'Ire de Molly Weasley
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de baka alchemist. Petit cadeau pour le 14 juillet. Court OS humoristique répondant au défi Marriage Law de WIKTT.


Disclaimer: HP n'est pas à moi. Ca n'a jamais été le cas, ça ne le sera jamais.

Note de l'auteur : Un petit OS humoristique basé sur le défi marriage law de WIKTT. Bonne lecture !

.

Note de votre traductrice préférée (enfin, à certain(e)s car elles me l'ont dit XD) : Avec la sortie de ce chapitre, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance taper au propre. Par contre j'ai *compte et revient* quatre chapitres de naissances vierges d'avance, un en cours, le chapitre 29 de Saving en cours, et un OS de Ms-Figg entier (un que je vais sans doute classer T). Donc je vais essayer de me bouger un peu sur certaines fics la semaine prochaine pour maintenir un rythme de 2-3 sorties par semaine ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

L'ire de Molly Weasley

.

14 Juillet, 7 heures, 12 place Grimmauld, chambre de Harry et Ron.

.

Ron Weasley n'avait jamais aimé se lever tôt. Encore moins au milieu de l'été, quand tout le monde restait debout jusqu'à des heures indues, un cri perçant s'attaquant à ses oreilles n'était définitivement pas le bienvenu. Il était encore trop endormi pour comprendre les mots prononcés, mais la voix appartenait sans aucun doute possible à sa mère. Il l'avait déjà entendue _aussi_ furieuse en deuxième année, quand il avait eu son retour de son trajet vers la maison de Harry dans la voiture volante de son père. Bref, peu importe qui l'avait mise en colère cette fois-ci, mais il était dans un sacré pétrin.

Alors qu'il parvenait à refermer ses yeux pour dormir un peu plus, Harry entra dans leur chambre, l'air aussi endormi que Ron.

« Lève-toi vite. Ta maman est tellement en colère qu'elle va te jeter un sort si elle te voit au lit » commença-t-il, avant de commencer à fouiller sa malle pour à la recherche d'un t-shirt. C'était leur première journée ici depuis leur retour du Terrier, leurs affaires étaient donc toujours en partie rangées. « Beuh… Tu sais qui la mise aussi en colère ? Je voudrais savoir qui remercier pour ce super matin.

-Snape.

-Hein ?

-Il est resté cette nuit.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle crie ?

-Sois pas idiot. Tu sais qu'il ferme sa porte avec des sorts à chaque fois qu'il reste ?

-Ouais » fut la réponse étouffée de Ron –il s'était emmêlé dans son t-shirt.

« Bon, bah ta mère voulait voir s'il était encore là, donc elle a essayé d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était pas fermée, donc elle a cru qu'il était déjà parti. Mais il était là.

-Et ?

-Quand elle a ouvert la porte il était au lit… et pas seul.

-UNE FEMME ETAIT DANS LE LIT DE SNAPE ?

-Enorme, pas vrai ?

-Beurk. Mais c'était qui ?

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Dis-le moi juste !

-Je t'ai prévenu » soupira Harry. « C'était… Hermione.

-KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? »

.

oOo

.

14 juillet, une heure du matin, 12 place Grimmauld, chambre d'Hermione.

.

Toc, toc, toc. Le signal qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Elle lui avait donné le sien depuis près d'une heure, mais apparemment il n'avait pas pu répondre avant. Hermione se leva en silence, attentive à ne pas réveiller Ginny. Elle ne se soucia pas de mettre quelque chose par-dessus sa nuisette relativement trop courte et frivole, la nuit étant chaude et il lui disait toujours qu'elle était magnifique avec elle. Quand elle dépassa sa malle, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un parchemin. Elle devait lui montrer cette foutue lettre. Hermione quitta la chambre, referma doucement la porte et entra rapidement dans la chambre voisine à la sienne.

Aucune lumière n'y était allumée, et les rideaux couvrant parfaitement les fenêtres laissaient la pièce dans le noir le plus complet, laissant Hermione aveugle. Elle fit quelques pas précautionneux, et faillit hurler en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la tirant en arrière. Elle se nota mentalement de lui interdire ce genre de choses à l'avenir, il était hors de question de risquer de réveiller toute la maison pour les voir débarquer pour la « sauver ».

Elle oublia rapidement tout cela, alors qu'il embrassait sa gorge, rejoignant parfois ses lobes d'oreilles. Toute pensée disparut, son esprit proche du néant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui. Elle l'aimait pour ça. Mais elle _savait_ qu'ils devaient parler. Elle était toutefois incapable de lui dire de s'arrêter. A la place, elle se retourna et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser profondément. Il lui retourna son baiser avec ferveur, mais à sa plus grande déception, il la repoussa.

« Désolé, mais nous devons parler…

-Oui, je sais. Peux-tu allumer une lampe ? J'ai fait tomber une lettre quand tu m'as attrapée.

Un mouvement de baguette illumina totalement la pièce, et elle vit le parchemin échoué sous une des chaises. Elle l'attrapa et rejoignit le lit, où ils s'assirent ensemble. Hermione soupira lourdement en lui tendant la lettre. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires… Alors qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer quelqu'un !

« J'ai toujours dit que Fudge était un débile profond.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais tu n'es pas celui qui doit se marier dans les deux prochains mois, Severus.

-Pourquoi ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'étais pas une sorcière née moldue » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle devait se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimerait sans doute jamais, uniquement parce qu'elle était née moldue.

« En effet, mais il me semble en revanche être un sorcier Sang-Pur, mon amour.

-As-tu lu en détail ? Un sorcier Sang-Pur _de moins de quarante ans_. »

Il lui jeta un regard glacial. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle frissonnait de peur quand il la regardait ainsi.

« J'_ai_ moins de quarante ans.

« Oh. » Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. « Remus a quarante et un ans, et vous étiez dans la même année, je pensais donc…

-Il est entré à Poudlard avec trois ans de retard à cause de ses… _traits spécifiques_, et j'ai commencé avec deux ans d'avance, grâce à mon génie » précisa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

« Eh bien… C'est super, tu ne penses pas ? » sourit-elle doucement.

« Vous avez raison, comme toujours, très chère » soupira-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

« En arrière, soldat. Je présume que nous allons vite nous marier, n'est-ce pas ? Comment penses-tu que je devrais l'annoncer ? Tu sais… Ron m'a demandée en mariage. Il a toujours été amoureux de moi.

-Je me fiche des sentiments de M. Weasley.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas me pointer au petit-déjeuner et lâcher « Désolée Ron, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais j'ai décidé d'épouser le professeur de Poudlard que tu détestes le plus ».

-Alors marions-nous maintenant.

-Quoi ?!

-Je connais une chapelle à Pré-au-Lard… Ils peuvent nous marier en quinze minutes. Et c'est bon marché.

-Tu es fou. » Elle tenta de ne pas rire à sa proposition. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus raisonnable celle-ci devenait. Un instant plus tard elle le fixait à nouveau et acquiesçait avec un petit sourire.

.

oOo

.

14 juillet, sept heures, 12 place Grimmauld, chambre de Severus.

.

« Je suis _très_ heureuse pour vous, mes chéris.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous tenté de nous rendre sourds avec vos hurlements, femme ? »

Severus était _très_ agacé. Il n'avait pu avoir qu'une vague heure de sommeil, grâce à leurs… _activités néo-maritales_ de la nuit.

« Ce n'est pas _évident_ ? J'ai manqué votre mariage ! »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Taadaa ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? En tout cas, c'était amusant à écrire.

.

Note d'Aë : Voilà. Ptit truc pour le 14 juillet ^^

.

Note de _Socks_ : Moi j'ai trouvé ça amusant à bêtaiser, donc j'espère que vous trouverez ça à lire :-)

Note de **Sevy4eveR **: Sacrée Molly ! On la reconnaît bien là.

.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle crie ? **(Et oui, ils les fait toutes crier...)**

.

Enorme, pas vrai ? _(Ah ça, tu ne crois pas si bien dire Harry ^^)_

_._

Je t'ai prévenu » soupira Harry. « C'était… Hermione. **(En même temps... qui d'autre, hein?)**

.

Elle ne se soucia pas de mettre quelque chose par-dessus sa nuisette relativement trop courte et frivole_, __(de toute façon c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne garde pas longtemps sur soi…)_

Elle se nota mentalement de lui interdire ce genre de choses à l'avenir, il était hors de question de risquer de réveiller toute la maison pour les voir débarquer pour la « sauver ». _(Oui, ça la foutrait un peu mal ^^)_

.

« J'ai toujours dit que Fudge était un débile profond. _(Je ne peux qu'approuver ! )_

.

« J'_ai_ moins de quarante ans. _(Oups)_

« Oh. » Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. **(C'est pas souvent que ça arrive!)**

.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas me pointer au petit-déjeuner et lâcher « Désolée Ron, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais j'ai décidé d'épouser le professeur de Poudlard que tu détestes le plus »._ (Et pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être drôle !)_

_._

« Ce n'est pas _évident_ ? **(Faut croire que non...)**


End file.
